Kenny x Butters- Holding Hands
by JacobTheDoucheBag
Summary: Kenny and Butters have been dating for a few months and the stress of keeping the secret is getting to one of them.


Kenny and Butters were dating. Going on strong for nearly 4 months. The only problem was keeping the secret. Neither of them kept a secret well. It always got out somehow. Well this time the secret was to stay kept, because there still were some pretty homophobic people in South Park.

Kenny yawned and stretched his arms out over his head, Mrs. Garrison who had switched grades once again taught their boring Lit class. Kenny, bored beyond belief, looked around. Stan sat on his right, Kyle on his left, Cartman in front of Stan, and Butters in front of Kenny. They sat at the way back of the class in hopes Mrs. Garrison would never call on them.

Smirking to himself Kenny kicked the back of Butters seat making the poor boy jump. He quickly turned around trying to look pissed but it turned out to be more of a pout. Kenny just gave a small whistle as if nothing had happened and gave a simple "Hey dude."

Bothering Butters was one of Kenny's favorite past times. He smirked and kicked the seat again this time Butters didn't respond. 'Trying to ignore me, ha!' Kenny thought deviously, smirking. Kenny kicked Butters seat multiple times until Butters shot around again a very pissed look played on his face. A real pissed face, Kenny didn't see it much, most of the time, it was only during the beginning of their relationship when Kenny would absentmindedly stare at girl's tits.

"Stop kicking my seat Kenny McCormick!" Kenny flinched at this, 'Crap he's pissed'. Butters turned back around and continue to listen intently to the teacher. The orange coated boy sighed at his loss of entertainment. After another 30 minuets passed and the bell rang. All the kids in the class shouted out with joy.

It began the weekend now, Kenny gave a cheery "Woo-hoo" as he quickly packed up his stuff and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Hey Kenny, wanna come over and try some of my new recipes?" Red smiled a very kind and bright smile. "I can't sorry, i'm hanging with Butters." Butters flinched a little when he heard his name was brought up. "Oh, ok." Red kept her smile but turned away quickly her smile disappearing as she walked off. "Kenny turned down free food, what?" Stan chuckled. Kenny just shrugged "I can eat all I want at Butters's place." Butters continued to neatly put his belongs back in his bag. He just wanted to get out of there.

"Well if you leave Butters's place early, Kyle and I are playing video games all night. Stop by." Stan told him, walking away with Kyle. They threw a wave over their shoulders. Kenny turned to see Butters already walking out of the door. He ran to catch up with his secret boyfriend, but the shy teen picked up his pace and hurried away. "Is he trying to avoid me? Was it the chair thing?" Kenny rushed after Butters, but Cartman stood in his way.

"Kenny, tell Clyde I totally beat level fifty in Black Ops." Kenny groaned as he watched Butter leave the school, looking over Cartman's shoulder. "Yeah whatever, move." Kenny pushed past Cartman and ran outside. He quickly spotted Butters and caught up with him "Dude what the hell?" Kenny said, mildly pissed off because Butters was ignoring him. Butters's frown grew deeper and he groaned "We'll talk at my house." Butters said taking Kenny's hand and pulling him the rest of the way.

Once the door closed Butters dropped Kenny's hand and stomped upstairs, Kenny had a scared and questioning look on his face. He followed Butters up to his room and closed the door behind him, even though Butters parent weren't home. "Dude, will you please say something?" Butters turned on his heels.

"Stop calling me that!" He yelled, making Kenny jump back in surprise "W-What?" Kenny asked, confused. "Stop calling me dude ok, i'm not your 'bro,' i'm not your 'dude.' I'm your boyfriend!" Kenny squinted his eyes. "That's what this is about? Me calling you dude? I call everybody dude." Kenny almost laughed. "Well not me, at least not anymore. I know we need to keep this a secret, but- I just... I don't like it, okay?" Butters said, his eyes glistening with tears. Kenny instantly felt bad for making Butters upset "I'm sorry, alright? And if hiding this secret is really that stressful..." Kenny stopped to think.

"Please don't say we need to break up." Butters whimpered. A few tears slid down his cheeks. "No! No, no, stop crying please." Kenny quickly paced his hands on Butters's cheeks, wiping at the tears. "I was going to say we just come out." Butters eyes went wide, "Are you sure we're ready for that?" "I'm ready when you are." Kenny assured him, and Butters thought for a second.

"We wouldn't be the first gay couple, Craig and Tweek came out a year ago and nobody really cared, except for Cartman of course" Butters said. "Fuck Cartman, he's a douche" Kenny said waving a hand Butters giggled and nodded, "So I guess were ready then" Kenny said hopefully. Butters nodded and leaned up, closing the gap between them.

The next week on Monday Kenny and Butters entered the school holding hands confidently, and everyone knew by first period that Kenny McCormick and Butters Stotch were dating.

But wait, wasn't there supposed to be a secret kept? Oops.


End file.
